Season Two
Season Two is the second and final season of The Mick. On February 21, 2017, FOX renewed the series for a thirteen episode second season. The season premiered on September 26, 2017. During early November 2017, FOX extended their episode order for the show to a full twenty episodes, continuing three more episodes than the first season. The series was formally cancelled on May 10, 2018. Renewal Statement On February 21, 2017, FOX announced The Mick's renewal for a second season through this statement: DAVID MADDEN (President, Entertainment, FOX Broadcasting Company):' '“From the earliest stages of development, all of us at FOX had enormous faith in THE MICK, and it hasn’t disappointed,” said Madden. “Kaitlin is a fearless comedic force, and the rest of the cast has just proven to be phenomenal. John and Dave Chernin have a very clear vision of what this show is, and they execute on that vision each week to perfection. We really couldn’t be happier with THE MICK, and we’re so thrilled to renew the series for a second season.”''' '''FOX BROADCASTING COMPANY: “''Hit comedy THE MICK, starring Kaitlin Olson, has been renewed for a second season.'' Delivering an average Multi-Platform audience of eight million viewers, THE MICK is a comedy about an unapologetic degenerate (Kaitlin Olson) who suddenly finds herself stuck raising her spoiled niece (Sofia Black-D'Elia, “The Night Of”) and nephews (Thomas Barbusca, “Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life”; newcomer Jack Stanton) in affluent Greenwich, CT. It’s pretty much everything she never wanted. Regardless, she’s determined to rise to the occasion and transform these little monsters into honest, hard-working, decent members of society – something she knows absolutely nothing about. The series also stars Carla Jimenez (“Last Man Standing”) and newcomer Scott MacArthur. Produced by 20th Century Fox Television, THE MICK was created/written by John Chernin (“It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia”) and Dave Chernin (“It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia”). The Chernin brothers, Nicholas Frenkel (“It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia”) and Oly Obst (“Barely Famous”), along with Randall Einhorn (“Nurse Jackie,” “The Office”), who directed the pilot episode, are executive producers. Kaitlin Olson is a co-executive producer on the series.” While the first season of The Mick had seventeen episodes in total, the second was planned only having thirteen due to the uncomfortable clash in responsibility for Kaitlin Olson, as she stars as a main role in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, which airs on FOX's sister channel, FX. Fortunately, things cleared up and Olson was able to participate for twenty episodes. Executive Crew Executive Producers *Dave Chernin *John Chernin *Randall Einhorn Cast Main Cast *Kaitlin Olson as Mackenzie Murphy *Sofia Black-D'Elia as Sabrina Pemberton *Thomas Barbusca as Chip Pemberton *Jack Stanton as Ben Pemberton *Carla Jimenez as Alba *Scott MacArthur as Jimmy Supporting Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Episodes :Main article: Episode Guide *2.01 - The Hotel *2.02 - The Friend *2.03 - The Visit *2.04 - The Haunted House *2.05 - The Invention *2.06 - The Matriarch *2.07 - The Homecoming *2.08 - The Teacher *2.09 - The Divorce *2.10 - The Climb *2.11 - The Trip *2.12 - The City *2.13 - The Dump *2.14 - The Church *2.15 - The Juice *2.16 - The Accident *2.17 - The Night Off *2.18 - The Car *2.19 - The Dance *2.20 - The Graduate Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Posters= TheMickS2.png |-| Character Promotionals= ChPromoS2_Mickey.jpg ChPromoS2_Mickey2.jpg ChPromoS2_Sabrina.jpg ChPromoS2_Chip.jpg ChPromoS2_Ben.jpg ChPromoS2_Alba.jpg ChPromoS2_Jimmy.jpg Videos |-|Previews= Preview Going Back To School Is Anything But Easy Season 2 THE MICK Preview THE MICK Is Coming In Hot On Tuesdays Season 2 THE MICK |-|Cast Chats= |-|Specials= Category:Seasons Category:Aired Seasons Category:Content